orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Showstopper101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Orlando: The City Beautiful Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Showstopper101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scooter14 (Talk) 08:23, July 1, 2012 Sure I'll do pages, which wiki is this for? ParcyDriancafan778 18:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'd love to create a wiki for your fan-fic. It may take some time, but once you send me the cast list I should be able to get up soon. LAKEHURST 20:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) The Shore: Below Zero Promo (The Song Unbroken by Demi Lovato comes on) (Julianna, Daniel, Steven, Justin, Alex, and Stefanie are on the track getting prepared for a track meet) (They all look at eachother) (Stefanie, Julianna, Daniel, Justin, and Alex look worried. Steven smiles) (A gun-shot was fired, and the six of them start running) (Alex looks at the football team, and gets glares from them) (He gets a flashback of the football team ganging up on him. He pushes one of them) (The flash back ends. He looks away and continues running) (As Julianna is running, she looks back at Steven who is behind her) (She gets a flash-back of him abusing her, and her screaming for help) (The flashback ends. Steven runs into Julianna’s lane, and holds her back from the race) (As Stefanie is running, she looks at the crowd, and notices a guy in a McDonalds uniform) (She gets a flashback of him sexually assaulting her. She cries and walks out of McDonalds) (The flashback ends, and she starts running faster) (Justin watches Alex running. He smiles. A football player throws a water bottle at him) (He gets a flashback of a prank him and Alex put on the team. Alex yells at Justin, and he starts to cry) (The flashback ends Justin looks at the football player and gives him the finger. He continues running) (The football team gets off the bleachers and goes on the track field) (Daniel notices Steven blocking Julianna) (He gets a flashback of him kissing Julianna. Steven watches them and separates them) (He takes Julianna’s hand and they run past Steven. Steven gets angry and chases them) (As Stefanie is running, the McDonald’s guy glares at her) (She gets a flashback of him locking her in his car. As he kisses her, she cries) (The flashback ends. She runs faster. He gets on the track field) (Alex is almost at the finish line. He turns around and sees Justin running from the football team) (He gets a flashback of him and Justin hugging. He holds him tight, and kisses him) (Alex turns around and runs toward Justin. He grabs Justin and carries him in his arms) (Julianna, Daniel, Alex, Justin, and Stefanie are all in an even line) (The football team, McDonald’s guy, and Steven are behind them chasing him) (Daniel and Julianna hold hands, as they run away from Steven) (Alex is holding Justin in his arms. The football team runs toward them) (Stefanie is in tears as she’s running. The McDonald’s guy is behind her trying to grab her) (Alex looks at some rope near by a bench) (The screen goes black. A gunshot, some cries, and screams are heard) The Shore: Below Zero Premieres Tomorrow Night At 8 Only on The Shore and Degrassi Wiki Scooter14 23:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Catch any recent episodes of LACL? If so tell me what you like about them. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 00:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: FRESHIES Sorry I haven't been able to reply to you lately. the hurricane took my Internet. thank you for your edits to Damon's plots. I will use those for the rest of the seasons. And thank you for your characters. I will think about using them. I have a lot of freshmen cast so it will be pretty tough deciding. and as soon as I get Internet back at my house, I will chat you. lol sorry I couldn't do that ether. And the characters will be decided soon. And Damon has main plot in an upcoming episode, just to let you know. And in the episode he's in, you will find out who gets held back. thank you for everything. and I actually deleted my account, so I don't have a phone at the moment. Scooter14 (talk) 22:44, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Seasons 4-5 Hey, thanks for the plot anyways. Even though Damon isn't getting held back, I can still use the plot you wrote and add it somewhere in a season. Lol sorry about misconfusion. Scooter14 (talk) 14:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we can chat. I need your opinion on somethings too lol Scooter14 (talk) 20:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you left. Come back! Scooter14 (talk) 21:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just saw your message lol Scooter14 (talk) 21:11, November 3, 2012 (UTC) K I'm about to get on. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. this is pretty cool. Oh and can you figure out some plots Daniel and Savannah in Super Bass (1) & (2)? Plus some plots for Set Fire To The Rain (1) & (2)? Situationman (talk) 01:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when you see this come on chat (the Orlando chat) ♦Shine Bright Like A Diamond♦ (talk) 22:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wassup!!! It's been a while. I've relaeased a few episodes already. For season 2 I'm introducing 15 characters. five regulars and 10 recurring. On the season 2 page, There is Emma Stone as Jasmine. Jasmine is a new character and she will be Cassie's sister. I'm trying to plan Chloe's sister to appear but I need help finding an actress. Liam Hemsworth as Jay Ryan is also a new character. He will be coming around the school and be in a relationship with a student. I want your opinion on who that student should be. Sienna will be Jayden's long lost sister who was put in a foster home when they were both born. Francine will be Frankie's promiscuous sister. Taylor, Sanleigh, and Myles will be antagonists. The new freshmen; Joe will try and figure out his sexuality, Shawn will make a few enemies, Kaitlin will be like season 1's Cassie. Brittney will be a queen bee with a sidekick named Brittany. Dallas will be a jokester with anger problems. Paris will be like season 1's May. Pam will be Jo's bff. Pam, Paris, Taylor, Shanleigh, Sienna, Dallas, and Francine came from Scott's first list of many characters draft. I created Myles. Jo, Shawn, the two Britts, and Kaitlin came from SecretPerson. Jasmine and Jay came from CaliforniaGold. When you get a chance please help me with planning everyone else. Situationman (talk) 01:19, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Season 2 That's a great outline. For Episode 1-2, I was thinking Kayla with a subplot because her and Seth had sex in October and nine months later puts them in July...then again let's give her a ten month pregnancy and have her give birth a few weeks before school. Can Quinn have the fourth plot in the premiere? Damon rape storyline will be there and so will Savannah's plot. What your idea for Myles? Situationman (talk) 13:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Season 2 These plots are.....AWESOME!!!!!!!! Damon's rape is well planned. Rebecca vs Savannah, Shawn vs Myles, Cancer on two people. Freshman and senior sleeping together. Jasmine's pregnancy from Jay is a great idea. Thank you so much. Situationman (talk) 12:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC)